Dad Comes Home
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Puck ran his mom's car into a 7-11 and tried to steal the ATM but did he really go to juvie? In this story he didn't. Abandoned but up for adoption. First part of the second season written
1. September 30, 2010

**September 30 Lima Police Department**

"Noah."

Puck could count one hand the people who still called him Noah. None of them had the smooth baritone of the man standing outside the bars. He looked up into a mirror had the mirror aged him 20 years.

"Hey Tate." Puck looked back down at the ground and internally braced himself for yelling. Mom had been by to wail and disown, Nana Connie with her staring angrily hissing he was just like his father. Finally Bobeshi and Zeyde had come down and told him how disappointed they were in him but that they would try to get him out and would contact his father. The man himself that now stood before him.

"Get up Zun. I've thrown your bail and talked them into to not pressing charges with some… conditions." The door clanked loudly as the sneering officer let his slumped figure out before slamming the door shut again. Puck followed his dad down the hall to sign out and finally out to his grandfather's old truck where he finally breathed a sigh of relief. Three days he'd rotted in that jail cell with the scum of Lima. He'd woken up there with no idea what he'd done to get there but didn't think it was too serious till he'd been pulled before a judge.

His dad started to explain what had happened while staring straight ahead as he drove them out of town to his grandparent's. Luckily the toxicology report confirmed his account of blacking out after drinking a bottle of cheap whiskey. They said he'd had so much alcohol in his system it was a miracle he lived and no surprise he didn't remember. The 7-11 owner had known him well, he'd even poured his heart out to him about the baby one night while drunk though not quite as drunk as he was the night he was arrested. Apparently he'd got home, stole his mom's car, drove it into the 7-11 building and tried to load the ATM into it. The 7-11 owner, John, had tried to talk to him but said he'd been muttering to himself about having enough money to get Beth back and had finally waited until he'd sat down and cried when he found himself unable to actually move the large machine. Someone else had called the cops but John refused to press charges. After some wheeling and dealing it would be reported as a drunken accident and John would collect the insurance for the store. Noah was off the hook, kind of. His dad had agreed to take him away till Chanukkah and he would work off some of the damages in John's store after that. Bobeshi was getting his school work and tomorrow they would get his things from his mom's house.

In her rant at him in jail he was once and for all kicked out. She kicked him out every other month or so. He'd go stay at Bobeshi's or Nana's or Finn's for a few days then go back home everything forgotten. Luckily by the time Quinn had come to stay he'd already told her and served his time out so it hadn't happened while she was there although when she left to stay with Mercedes he'd been out for a week.

So now he'd move into his room at Bobeshi's permanently and would be living on the road with his dad till Chanukkah by the judge's agreement. Had Zeyde not talked his dad into coming for him he'd be going to juvie but his dad, having spent some time in prison himself, had gotten back to Lima in time to bail him out.

It wasn't like he never saw his dad since he left when Puck was 10. He came home for the High Holidays when he could. He continued Puck's guitar lessons always teaching him something new or bringing home new music. They never talked about Puck's mom or little sister.

They pulled up the gravel drive and the dogs started up. When the truck finally stopped Puck lowered himself to the ground slowly. Besides slamming a car into a brick wall he'd taken some beatings in the jail cell as well. His whole body felt like one big bruise and he was filthy. He petted the three big mutts that crowded around him as he waded through their bodies on to the porch. Bobeshi met him at the door wiping her hands with a dish towel and presented her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled sadly up at him.

"Go take a shower boychik supper's almost ready." He nodded silently and quickly walked to the back of the small house where the bathroom was. He turned the water on as hot as it would go before scrubbing his skin pink. Once he felt a little more like his normal clean self he got out and found a small stack of clothes on the bathroom counter. They were his dad's and a little too big all around but he rolled up the sleeves and cuffs and padded barefoot to the kitchen where Zeyde and Tate sat as Bobeshi set the last dish on the table.

He sat down across from Tate and listened quietly as Zeyde said the blessing before quickly filling his plate and eating as quickly and cleanly as he could. Bobeshi did not tolerate a sloppy eater. He'd had half a sandwich in three days and the empty hollow feeling in his middle had made the time in that dank hole that much worst. The silence lasted for several minutes before Bobeshi began talking about something the Temple was doing. Puck was on his third helping before he looked up. Bobeshi continued on with only an occasional word from Zeyde to continue. It reminded him of being with Rachel how she'd talk and talk while he replied only occasionally.

He glanced at his Tate. He and mom had never been like that. Dinners had were quiet affairs in front of the TV or loud and angry fights. Even at 10 he'd known Tate wasn't sticking around much longer. He left on jobs for longer and longer amounts of time getting in various amounts of trouble just like Puck. He'd been in prison for 6 months when Puck's little sister was conceived. Once he was out and found out he'd trashed the house in a blind rage and filed for divorce.

Puck had spent the next five years being compared to his worthless father and looking around the table he could easily see why. Puck got mistaken for a full grown man sometimes but standing next to his dad and grandfather he always felt like the half grown boy he was. Zeyde and Tate had evened out at 6'3", broad shoulders, broad chests, big hands, hazel eyes, dark curly hair cut close, smooth, resonant baritones and that Puckerman charm. If Tate was Puck in 20 years then Zeyde was Tate in 20 more. Bobeshi was a petite round woman with bright brown eyes, and Puck's mom a short and thin black haired woman. None of either woman could be found in the three men sitting at the table. They looked like they'd been cloned 20 years apart. He wondered what Beth looked like.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you Bubele." He looked to see Bobeshi looking at him. He nodded and looked back at his plate. When she didn't say anything else he looked to see her waiting for him to speak.

He sighed gently under his breath, "Thinking about what she looks like. What she will look like. I've never seen any Puckerman girls."

"Isn't there any way for you to see her? Pictures from the adoptive parents? Things like that? I at least always had a picture of you." Puck looked at his Tate and for the first time wondered not about how easy it was to leave him behind but how hard it must have been.

"How did you do it?" Puck asked quietly for once contemplative instead angry.

"Didn't have much of a choice did I? Fresh out of prison there isn't a court in the world that would have given me custody of you. Idiot that I was I didn't even read the damn paper before I signed it. Showed up three months later with a couple of baseball tickets and found out just what full custody meant." He snorted, "Supervised visits only. You remember that?"

"Yeah I remember." He remembered jumping down the stairs, slamming into his father's legs. Tate had smiled down at him and he thought, 'Mommy's wrong. Tate still loves me.' Then Mom had said something and Tate had roared at her. Little Noah had ran and hid while they had fought. The next day Zeyde had taken him to the ballgame and they'd met Tate there. Tate explained that he'd be by for his birthday and the high holidays but he'd be away for the rest of the time. Tate loved him was repeated over and over that day but he'd heard different when he got home. His mom had never stopped telling him how horrible his dad was.

"It wasn't till a month ago when you turned 16 that you could even be in a vehicle alone with me." Tate's fists clenched angrily.

Easy to see where Puck got his temper too. "So what happens now."

"We'll pick your things up from your mom's house tomorrow while she's at work. Move you in here. Then you'll pack your bags and head out with me to California where we'll catch up to the concert I'm traveling with right now. See if we can't get you on as a roadie, God knows we need'em." Tate explained as he sat back in his chair letting his big frame relax.

"What about school?"

"I already talked to your teachers. They're getting a packet together for you to finish by Chanukkah." Bobeshi told him while she got up and started gathering dishes. Both Noah and Nathan surged to their feet and waved her down before moving to clean the table. Together they set to cleaning up the dishes in comfortable silence. None of the Puckerman men were big talkers.

By the time they were finished in the kitchen Zeyde was plucking softly at his guitar in his rocking chair. Nathan, Puck's Tate, smiled and popping open a case in the corner laid a guitar in Noah's hands before retrieving his own. With the familiar instrument in his hands he relaxed for the first time in days. With Bobeshi on the piano they played until bedtime.


	2. October 1, 2010

**October 1 Lima Grade School**

The next day was early and busy. Moving consisted of throwing everything in Puck's room in boxes and then putting those boxes in his room at Bobeshi's. He had things there already but they were afraid his mom would sell his things while he was gone.

Bobeshi packed one duffle with clothes and another with his homework. Puck stared at the stacks of paper and books in despair. He barely did his homework while he was going to school how he was going to do it on the road with his father he didn't know. Maybe his father would let him call Rachel every now and then….

One last stop Puck insisted on before they left for the airport.

"Ma'am can I see Sandra for a minute?" Puck stood in the doorway of the kindergarten being glared at by the pretty teacher. Word travels fast in a small town he guessed she'd either heard about his wreck already or she'd heard about him period but Sandra had already jumped up and ran to latch on to her big brother's legs. Puck picked her up and took her just outside the classroom but still under the watchful eyes of the teacher.

"No where you been? Mommy said you got in big wtrowble." Sandra pressed her lips together and looked away. Puck bet that wasn't all Mommy had said about him.

"Yeah Sissy Noah got in trouble. Look I'm gonna be gone for a while. I'll be back for Chanukkah."

"Who will take care of me?"

"Well who's been taking of you since Monday?"

"Nana Connie."

"Then Nana Connie will take care of you while I'm gone."

"She smells like wlicorice." Sandra wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue a bit.

Puck smiled at her but then frowned when she started to tear up. "I'll miss you No."

"I'll miss you too Sissy. Hey where's your ID card? You've got it right?" Puck looked at her sternly until she pulled a tiny pink wallet out of her jeans and showed it to him. Inside were his last school picture and a laminated card with her contact information on it, like he thought his phone number was still on it. He was the one to get the card made for her so it probably hadn't occurred to his mom to get it changed. "See right here is my number. Whenever you want you call me okay?" Puck thought for a second then said, "Mommy might get mad about you talking to me so call me when Nana Connie takes her evening nap okay? Unless it's an emergency then you call…"

"911 then you."

"Right that's my smart little sister."

"Smarter than you."

"Yup." He popped the 'p' and grinned at her before softening his eyes and smile and pulling her to him in a tight hug.

"I love you Sissy. You be a good girl."

"I love you too No."

He let her run back inside and glared hard at the teacher still sneering at him. "You take good care of my little sister, understood." Fear briefly flickered over her face before she nodded.

The rest of the drive to the airport was made in silence. Although he knew Tate didn't hate his little sister he didn't like to talk about Mom's infidelity. It never failed to piss him off even after all these years. Sandra's dad was some fancy doctor who sent her money and set her up a trust fund but never saw her. Puck wondered how he could do it. He heard about dead beat dads all the time but not for a second could he understand it. It was killing him to not know where Beth was, what she was doing, was she healthy, happy? He sighed and felt Tate wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close into his side like he used to when Puck was little. Their shoulders bumped awkwardly now but Puck shot him a tight smile. 'Thanks Tate.' Maybe being with his dad wouldn't be so bad.


	3. October 15, 2010

**October 15 Two weeks later**

 _"_ _Where it began, I can't begin to know, but then I know it's growing strong."_ Sang out Puck's phone in his father's pocket. Nathan pulled it out and read the screen aloud "My Hot Little Jewish-American Princess." He raised an eyebrow at Noah who blushed a bit before mumbling it out, "It's Rachel."

Nathan gave his son a shit eating grin and tossed him the phone. Nathan had kept Puck's phone on his person as part of his punishment. He got it to call his grandparents and his sister but that was it so having his Tate toss it to him in order to talk to Rachel was a surprise. Of course Puck talked about Rachel a lot without realizing it and Naomi had told her son how happy Noah had been while dating Rachel, how they gone to Temple together and how she had nearly cried when Noah had been such a gentleman to the pretty Jewish girl. She then gushed about how talented Rachel was, how beautiful and smart and how she had prayed they get back together. "You mark my words Boychik Rachel will be the one the straighten little Noah out you just watch." So when Rachel called Nathan had no problem handing his son the phone trusting that his mother was right. The tirade he heard coming out of the phone once Noah answered indicated that as well. He shook his head and at his son's pained look chuckled at him and walked out of the hotel room to him some privacy.

"Hey Rachel." Noah spoke barely realizing the effect his soft voice would have on the girl so many miles away.

"Oh Noah thank goodness you're alright. I've been so worried. Why didn't you call and let me know you were okay. I was so worried when Mr. Schuster said you were in juvie but then they never got any more information and Finn lied and said you were fine but I couldn't find out where you were to visit you and I tried to talk to your mother but she was very rude to me on the phone I think she thought I was Quinn and your grandmother as well though Sandra said you were ok she couldn't tell me where you were or anything and she was so scared to talk about you it just made me worry more so finally I drove to Oakville to talk to your other grandparents, I got the address from the Rabbi and they finally told me what had happened and how to get a hold of you and they were so nice, Noah. How are you? Are you eating okay? They said you were on the road and I worry you're not taking good care of yourself. You're with your father right? Is that okay? How do you feel? I'm sorry I'm rambling and not letting you answer but I've been so worried about you Noah. I've not been able to think of anything else and..and.." her breath started catching as she started to cry.

"I'm ok Rachel. Sorry you had to go to so much trouble to find out about me." Puck winced as he heard her cry. She really must have been torn up about him. Rachel had two types of tears, the stage tears and the real tears. The stage tears she could talk through. The real tears she could barely breathe through. Sometimes he felt like the only person who got to see her cry. He had seen her crying after they broke up in the choir room when he went back for his guitar. He'd told her they could be friends if she didn't tell anyone and if she stopped crying, then he held her in his lap till she regained control of herself. They'd went out for grape slushies afterwards and she'd laid down in the seat so no one could see her even though he told her it was okay. Again he'd been the one to take her home after Jesse's egging. She'd held herself together until he got her home and into a shower. Afterward he'd held her on her bed while her dads hovered over her refilling her water glass. With his shirt still wet from her tears he'd driven to Carmel and slashed their tires despite her begging him not to do anything stupid. Thinking about it now he could have probably used Rachel as an alibi. Now she was crying and he was miles away. Who was going to hold her this time. "Rachel are your dads home?"

"N-n-no." She sobbed out before taking a deep breath.

"Okay Baby, take a deep breath, hold it and let it out easy. Come on Baby, you called to talk to me. Don't cry over the phone when I'm too far away to hold you, please Baby." Puck winced. He only got this way with Rachel and his sister. He didn't really want to think too hard about why he cared about Rachel so much, not when she was dating his best friend. Stuff like that got him in trouble like last time when Quinn had come to him crying and he'd consoled her with wine coolers and making out that went too far. Making out. Making out with Rachel, running his hands up and down those long smooth legs of hers, cupping the soft globes of her ass in his big hands and pressing her into where he was hard under his zipper, tangling his hands in her soft shiny hair, kissing her pretty mouth that always tasted like fruit, having her cute little hands traveling over his body. Even if she'd never let him really touch her boobs making out with Rachel was nearly as good as sex with other girls. He took some deep breathes himself and concentrated on her breathing as he adjusted himself. Rachel knew all about breathing from her voice lessons.

"Better now Baby?"

"Yes Noah."

"Now what do you wanna know Rachel." He knew his girl. She was practically bursting with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

He winced, crazy Jewish women and their built in lie detectors. "Yeah I was pretty bruised from the wreck…and jail but I'm okay now."

"Why?"

"Not ready to talk about that yet Rachel. I've been doing a lot of thinking and Tate is helping but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He bit his lip hoping she bought that because seriously one of them crying over the phone was enough.

"Beth."

He nearly bit though his lip and a surge of anger roared through him. Didn't he just say he didn't wanna talk about it?

"Shelby adopted her you know. She's my little sister now."

He slowly ungrit his teeth and replied, "How'd you find out?"

"After…everything I talked to my dads and my therapist and we got a hold of her for some group counseling. Did you know Mr. Schuster tried to make her go away? Like he had any right to advise someone on being a parent. I guess he was afraid of losing me to Vocal Adrenaline. Him and Finn only want me when they're about to lose me. But anyway we email other now pretty regularly and she bought Beth to the last session."

"How is she?" He cut in unable to help himself.

"She's fine Noah. She's beautiful. Her eyes are hazel like yours and she has black curly hair." Rachel's voice was soft, lilting, sharing her wonder at her baby sister, his daughter. "I got to hold her."

"I didn't."

"Oh Noah."

"They handed her to Quinn who handed her to Mercedes who passed her right back to the nurses I never even got to touch her." He closed his eyes and followed his own instructions breathing deep ignoring the tear that blinking had loosened from his lashes. He felt the bed dip next to him and a big hand rub his back. Tate gripped his shoulder and gave him a comforting shake but remained silent.

"Noah." Rachel's voice hitched like she was going to cry again and he heard her take a deep breath mimicking him. "Noah, Shelby asked about you and Quinn. She mentioned an open adoption. How you could be a part of Beth's life if you wanted. She was really worried about you when I told her about…everything. Everything I knew then anyway."

"Really?" He could hardly believe his ears. He thought he might be dreaming. Next Rachel would climb in the 30 story window in her white nightgown and smile at him like she loved him. His dad was beside him, the girl he loved was on the phone, he was going to get to see his daughter; he had to be dreaming.

"Yes really. Shelby mentioned that her self-destructive habits after giving me up were one of the reasons why she never succeeded on the stage. She's been there Noah. She's been where you are right now and she said and I quote, 'I never wanna be responsible for putting another human being through that.' I have pictures, Noah, pictures of Beth she wanted me to send to you and her phone number and email address so you can call and keep in touch."

"That's..that's great. Rachel, send them to me please. You have my email right?" Puck bit his lip and struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Yeah I have some I took on my phone that I can send you right now."

"Please."

"Can I call back tomorrow? Please? I miss you Noah." Rachel's voice took on that tentative tone that she got when she talked about them being friends; like she was scared he was going to suddenly change his mind.

He turned to Tate. "Can Rachel call back tomorrow? She's gonna send me some pictures of Beth so she has to get off the phone. Please Tate?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah Rachel can call."

"Thanks Tate. Rachel? Tate said you can call. He's been keeping my phone; part of my punishment."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow Noah. Bye."

"Bye."

He turned to Nathan who was relieved to see an easy grin on his son's face for once instead of the tight smile that had dominated it for the last few weeks. "Rachel's gonna send me pictures of Beth. Remember how I told you Rachel's birth mom had adopted Beth. Well they've been going to these group sessions and Shelby knows what it's like to give up a baby and she wants an open adoption and I'm gonna get to see her." Puck's voice caught there at the end and he let Tate pull him in to hide his face on his chest. His body jerked with his silent sobs but he pulled away when his phone beeped an incoming message.

His thumb flicked over the screen to reveal Rachel holding the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. She'd taken the picture herself from her phone while she was holding the 7 month old cradled in her other arm. The baby looked up at her with a gummy smile one tiny hand was fisted near her ear and the other was open reaching up to Rachel's face and the camera. Her hazel eyes shined and her tight curls fell lightly around her head. She wore a tiny pink jumper with yellow music notes and a look of such happiness as if nothing could be as good as meeting her sister for the first time. Her skin tone was olive like Rachel's and his own and she had his nose and fat rosy cheeks. A tear marred the screen. Puck swiped a hand across his eyes. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

"She looks just like you as a baby." Nathan murmured as he too stared at his grandchild.

"She's prettier I'm sure." Puck smiled.

"Girls tend to be. Like Rachel, I bet she's pretty."

"She's gorgeous Tate."

"Rachel or Beth?"

"Both."

Nathan smiled at his son as with his phone beeping repeatedly he started scrolling through more and more pictures. Some had been taken by other people so he got to actually see the gorgeous Rachel along with her lookalike mom Shelby and her two dads, Hiram and Leroy. Beth mostly got shuffled between the two women one of Rachel feeding the baby a bottle got Puck choked again and Nathan silently agreed with his mother. Noah and Rachel would have beautiful children and they would be wonderful parents.

"Listen Noah, keep your phone but your grandparents, your sister, Rachel and this Shelby woman only. No sexting cheerleaders okay? I'll be checking. But if you're gonna be getting emails I reckon you need your phone back. You're on my plan now but I kept your old number obviously."

"Thanks Tate."

"No problem, Zun."


	4. November 12, 2010

**November 12, a hotel in Virginia**

"Hey Rachel what the hell is question 7 talking about. What controversy in Huckleberry Finn?"

"Hello Noah, I'm fine and yourself." Came her cheeky tone.

He chuckled, "I'm mostly okay. It's pretty nice here in Virginia but I've got some growing pains in my legs and back."

"Oh that sucks. I never had any growing pains."

Puck nearly choked on his Pepsi when he heard that and as soon as he cleared his wind pipe he threw back his head and laughed. He could hear Rachel vaguely going on about it was no laughing matter and that she wasn't short but it wasn't till his belly laughs died down to chuckles that he was able to respond. He could picture her on the other end of the line. Long legs crossed riding up a short skirt, one arm wrapped around herself under her breasts while the other held the phone to her ear. Her shiny pink lips pouting with that annoyed look on her face that never failed to make him want to tickle her till she couldn't stay mad at him anymore.

"You never had any growing pains? But you're so tall Rachie!" He grinned as her heard her huff on the other line then the lightest of giggles which she quickly tried to cover up.

"So Huckleberry Finn not quite as good as Puckleberry minus the Finn but I doubt that's the problem here." Puck tried to get back on target the sooner he got homework out of the way the sooner he could talk to Rachel freely.

"Huckleberry Finn has always been controversial. It mostly circles around Jim the old black man with him. There's the fact that Jim was running away which was unacceptable at the time. There's some speculation into to a homosexual relationship between the two but that's an issue that doesn't get a lot of limelight. There were some early movies on the book that excluded Jim completely because of racial prejudice. Now a days it's the opposite as people want the word 'nigger' stricken from the book as a racial slur."

"So first they were pissed that Twain had a black man escaping slavery now they're pissed because he called him a nigger while doing it? That's a load of bullshit Rachel."

"Agreed. You have to look at the book in its historical context with a modern viewpoint. Historically nigger was a common word at the time from a modern viewpoint slavery is bad but not everyone wants to approach the book from a logical stand point." She had that teachy superior tone of voice now and he could just see her with her nose in the air. This was the voice that made him want to set himself on fire before. Now he just found it cute, probably because it wasn't directed at him. "In any case something about the racial tensions surrounding the book is what the teacher is looking for. Please try not to cuss in your response."

"I'll try my damnedest." He smirked as she huffed again but was already scratching out a response. At first he had a lot of catching up to do having neglected the books those two weeks without regular contact to a certain brunette. Soon Rachel had him caught up now they just covered the material at the same rate and Rachel had promised to check his work over Thanksgiving in two weeks.

"And done."

"Really?"

"Yeah, got the Math and History done before I called you just this nutty book that's killing me. Speaking of Finn and things that kill me how are you and Finnessa doing? Got anything planned this Friday night?"

"I plan to stay in and watch a _Children of the Corn_ marathon with my dads. I don't know what Finn's doing, probably Santana."

"Whoa, trouble in paradise?" Puck crosses his fingers.

Rachel sniffled, "He lied to me Noah. He lied and lied and he just keeps lying."

"Oh Rachel don't cry. Talk to me. What did he lie about?" Puck finished putting a way his books and slowly stretched his achy form out on the bed. He groaned loudly into the phone as he stretched and had a few joints pop.

Hundreds of miles away Rachel listened to Noah's groan and tried to ignore the tingles that rushed through her, her hardening nipples, her moistening sex and the unbidden memories the sound pulled from her brain. Had it really been a year ago that Noah had made that sound in her bed while she wantonly grinded against him, letting him slip his big hands under her shirt and skirt to reward him for his solo? "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah just stretching Sweetheart. Since you've never had growing pains I'll tell you they hurt way down deep in the bone. I suppose it's worth it I'll be taller once it's done and Tate's been packing muscle on me every time we stop so I'm not a bean pole like Finn but damn it I hurt. After I get off the phone with you I think I'm gonna go down and soak in the hot tub." Puck closed his eyes and tried to relax his sore body. He wasn't kidding while on the road they sat around a lot so as soon as the bus stopped and they had a moment during setup Nathan took Puck either to the hotel gym or a chain one he belonged to and worked out with him, packing muscle on to his still growing frame. Nathan himself was a rock after years of sports in high school, carpentry with Amos, Puck's Zeyde, then heavy lifting as a roadie and now the gym since as a guitar tech he no longer did as many of the physical things he once did as a roadie which Puck was now doing.

"Maybe you should go ahead or call down to the desk for some Epsom salts and soak in a hot bath as well. I can let you go and…" Rachel began to ramble not sure she wanted to talk about Finn when her body yearned for Noah's warm embrace. Maybe talking to her hot, semi-sweet, bad boy ex-boyfriend every night instead of trying to mend fences with her lying, current boyfriend wasn't the best of ideas. Actually thinking back on that statement maybe there was more wrong than she thought.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy Sweetheart. Tell the Puckerone what Frankenteen did this time." Puck chuckled.

"Well he's been lying to me all along about you."

"About me? What's he been saying about me?" Puck slit open his eyes and glared at the ceiling like it was a certain former best friend's face.

"That you're in juvie and that he's seen you and you're fine. But I found out that lie real fast when I called the Lima Detention Center who had no idea what I was talking about. Hence my frantic search for you. Since then I've asked him over and over about you trying to get him to confess he doesn't know but he just keeps lying to me about it. He got mad about me asking last week." Her voice angry at first trailed off at the end.

"I see. Why would he lie about that?"

"I don't know and why not admit you don't know?"

"What else did he lie about? I think you mention this before when you first called."

"Santana."

"What about her?"

"She told everyone in Glee about her taking his virginity last year."

"So…Wait you didn't know?"

"You did?!"

"Well yeah after Finn dropped her she called me over to finish her off. Apparently he has a short fuse in every way that should count." Puck chuckled but sobered up quick when Rachel sniffled again.

"Did everyone know but me? He told me he was still a virgin too when I told him I didn't actually have sex with Jesse. He said that we could lose it together and…and…that LIAR!" Rachel sobbed then shouted her anger winning out over her tears. Puck heard something crash against the wall and vaguely made a mental note not to ever make Rachel mad.

"Yeah that's a pretty douchebag move right there. I slept around...a lot but my sexual history wasn't ever anything I hid. Hell I carry my test results in my wallet with my condoms just so girls know I'm clean." He chuckled.

Rachel giggled, "That's horrible, but honest. That seems so much more important right now."

"Yeah well honesty is something I value very highly." 'Especially after how much Mom lied to me about Tate. And how Quinn lied about Beth.'

Rachel bit her lip she could hear her dads downstairs calling up to her wondering what the crash was and knew she didn't have much time. If Noah had a flaw it was his ludicrous sexual history and if she didn't ask now she might now get the gall to again.

"Noah do you ever think you could remain faithful to just one girl?"

"I know I could."

"How? How do you know?"

"I was for you."

Rachel paused and she could have sworn she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. "For a week, and I wouldn't let you touch my breasts."

He chuckled darkly, "Let me let you in on a little secret Rachel. Making out with you is better than any sex I've ever had. I told you a lie that day Rachel. You were right. I wasn't going to break up with you."

"Rachel what was that noise?!"

Rachel breathed into the phone with her eyes wide and at first couldn't answer her father. Finally she pointed at the wall where she'd thrown the collage of all things Finn she'd made before saying to Noah, "I have to go."

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Puck wondered if he'd gone too far.

"Tomorrow. Don't forget to go soak."

"I won't. Good night Rachel."

"Good night Noah." Rachel hung up and turned to her confused parent to explain her current mess of a room.


	5. November 17, 2010

**November 17, Lima Allen County Airport**

Puck grabbed his and his father's bag out of the cargo hold of the tiny plane and together they walked over to where Zeyde's truck idled. They tossed their bags in the back and climbed in the old truck. Zeyde nodded at them before putting it in gear and heading home. The dogs crowded the truck as it pulled up the drive. The two music men heading into the house while Amos heading back into his workshop. Puck was bone tired. Nathan to some extent was used to the tour circuit but 6 weeks of non-stop travel had drained Noah more than he would like to admit. Both men dropped their bags and then dropped into bed. Puck's last conscious thought was that Rachel got out of dance class at seven.

 **Same Day, Lima School of the Arts**

Rachel walked out of her dance class still damp with sweat and searching through her bag for her phone when a large black motorcycle roared to a halt in front of her. Her first instinct was to switch her search to that of her pepper spray until the rider unbuckled and pulled his helmet loose. Then her instinct was to scream, with excitement.

"Hey, my hot little Jewish-American Princess, need a ride?" There he was, Noah Puckerman, smirking at her, hazel eyes alight with mischief. Seeing him was like falling in a warm river of happiness. He sat astride the bike as if he'd grown out of the seat. His worn, brown leather coat was open showing the tight blue t-shirt underneath, worn out blue jeans and his normal heavy brown work boots planted firmly on the ground keeping the bike upright. Never had he looked more, "Badass." She blushed, had she really said that out loud?

"You know it Sweetheart." He grinned at her taking her in with hungry eyes. She wore soft pink yoga pants with pale fawn colored knitted knee boots. Where her pants dipped low and her white tank didn't quite meet the tops of her pants the thinnest sliver of skin played peek-a-boo with him and he wanted nothing more than to warm the likely chilly spot with one big hand. The white tank top was over laid with an oversized floppy light purple sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail like a Cheerios but a half a dozen curls had fallen out of it framing her face and she looked so soft all over. "You're a sight for sore eyes Sweetheart." He muttered out low and dark as he focused those eyes on her.

She shivered and replied, "So are you. Look you good," His mouth curled up into that panty dropping smirk of his, "I mean you look better than you did before you left. I'm ashamed that I didn't notice before…everything happened but you look…good now."

"Not your fault. Barely knew myself that things had gotten that bad." He looked away from her to the ground near his boot. Heard then saw her little boots step up to his before feeling her little hand slip under his jacket to lie over his heart.

"You men, keeping everything inside. Don't you know that's not healthy?" She smiled gently up into his face but shivered violently when a colder wind blew through the parking lot.

"Hop on Sweetheart. We can talk more where it's warm." He pulled another helmet from a pack on the side of the bike and held it out to her.

"Your place or mine?" She grinned and zipped her bag closed before accepting the helmet and letting Noah adjust the chin strap. With his help she slid a leg over the seat and found the pegs for her feet. She waved a hand at her classmates who had been staring at her companion with curiosity and not a little lust as they had been speaking. They roared off and Rachel tucked her hands under Noah's jacket on either side of his stomach while snuggling into his broad back. Under their helmets they wore matching smiles.

 **Same day, Rachel's bedroom**

Puck stretched out on Rachel's bed half asleep listening to the patter of the shower. When it stopped he turned his head and watched the door until Rachel emerged. She wore flannel pajama shorts, striped brown and dark pink with a brown form fitting long sleeved pajama top. Her hair was still slightly damp though he'd heard the blow dryer and as she bounced happily up to the bed he noticed her lack of a bra. He harbored no delusions that Rachel saw him as nothing but a friend, even as she climbed into bed her nipples hardened in arousal. She snuggled laying on his body, her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm about her and tangling her long bare legs with his own jean clad ones. No, Rachel was just as attracted to him as he was to her but he was glad that despite their complicated history she was comfortable enough with him to do this.

"So if you're not back for good how long are you staying?" Rachel asked as her body slowly relaxed into his warm solid form.

"We head to Michigan on the 27th to get everything in the tour up and running again then we should be back in early before Chanukkah starts at sun down."

"So you're in for 10 days then leave for 3 and come back for 8? Are you home for good after that?"

"No Tate said there's not much point so I'm taking some tests early then finishing up with the show. I'll be back on the 20th."

"You're gonna miss my birthday." Rachel pouted.

"I know I'm sorry Sweetheart." He tangled his hand in the hair lying against her back using it as an excuse to slip his fingers under her top to stroke her soft skin with his fingertips.

"So what are your plans?" Her delicate fingertips began to trace circles on his chest. It was distracting as she got ever closer to his nipple ring but it wasn't like she didn't know about it. He may have never gotten her shirt off but he'd taken his own off once. She'd been fascinated with the thin hoop of metal.

"Well, hang out with you and Beth as much as possible really. I can't wait to see her Saturday, will you come with me?"

"Of course."

He smiled at her easy immediate agreement. "Tomorrow I wanted you to check my homework then we can go ahead and turn what I have in. Do you have any new classes tomorrow?"

"No just Glee. Are you going to come by and see everyone?"

"Fuck no. Fuckers didn't care about me why should I care about them?"

"You don't know that. Just because no one else went nuts looking for you doesn't mean they weren't concerned."

"Uh-huh yeah, they're all gossips who can't keep their mouths shut. Anybody said anything about me?"

"Well I'm not exactly in the loop…"

"Anyone missed me at all? Except Santana who sexted me a couple of times that weekend then never again."

"Well if they thought you were in juvie then they'd assume you wouldn't have your phone with you. I didn't try your phone until I talked to your Bobeshi. And yes a couple of weeks ago we missed you."

"Really?"

"Yes in Glee we were doing an old Journey number to warm up and Mrs. Pillsbury walked in a mentioned that the song didn't sound right and Mr. Schue agreed. They kept trying to figure out what was wrong and I pointed out it was because your deeper baritone wasn't there to compensate for Finn's thinner bari-tenor. Without the resonance of your and Matt's deeper tones the males sound, well weak frankly. Artie has a wonderful voice but without that base the other boys, well Finn and Sam that is, just sound pathetic. I think I've worked out an arrangement to help but of course no one is listening to me. Good news though Mike said that Matt's family is getting restationed here so if we can get past Sectionals we'll have both of you back in the Spring."

"So they missed my voice."

"Well I missed your voice."

"Which brings us back that you're the only one to miss me."

"Umm… well…"

"Do you know why I joined Glee this year?"

"No…"

"I joined for you." She was silent not sure how to respond to that. "I joined last year cause Quinn wouldn't let me have anything to do with the baby and since I couldn't join the Cheerios I tricked my way into Glee so I could keep an eye on her. That's why I watched her so much. She's a cold hearted bitch. I didn't even like her when we had sex but she asked so…" He shrugged. "We'll always have this thing between us cause of Beth but besides that I don't really feel anything else for her."

"Oh."

"Just wanted to get that out of the way. Been doing some thinking while I've been gone. Got some things I wanna say to lots of folks."

"I see. Anything you have to say to me?"

"Yeah, but not right now."

"Why not?"

"It's not time yet. Besides all I want to do right now is lay here and hold you for a while. I missed you." He pulled her closer and rolled over to his side to wrap his other arm around her as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waist and like he suggested just enjoyed being near each other for a while.


	6. November 18, 2010

**November 18, Puckerman residence**

"Well Noah I'm never going to be a teacher."

"Why's that?"

"Cause if I see one more piece of homework I'm going to scream." Rachel closed the folder with a sigh and stood up arching her back from where she'd been bent over the homework for the last two hours.

Noah admired the line of her extended body before taking a seat on the bed and picking up his guitar. "Well then let me show you something else I've been doing while I've been gone."

"Oh?" Rachel lay back on the foot of the bed with a sigh turning her head watching the handsome boy test the tuning of his well-loved guitar.

"Yeah found some music software on Tate's laptop when I was writing that essay and I started playing with it and I wrote a song. Wanna hear it?" Puck looked up at her with a somewhat shy smile.

Rachel hopped upright on the bed and curled her legs under her giving her undivided attention to him with a smile.

"Okay this one was inspired by the fact that someone left a Mary Poppins DVD on repeat one night on the bus and I must have watched it like 8 times half asleep so here it goes."

When the east wind blows

and the fog rolls in  
out of nowhere, like a ghost

she appears again.

Sweeten medicine,  
circus in the sky  
you've got your relationship  
so why can't I

believe in Mary Poppins  
we just had the most magical time  
she don't care that I am crazy  
and I know that you'll never be mine  
oh I need you Mary Poppins  
like the world needs a way oh  
maybe Mary Poppins  
we'll get there some(day)

From upon the roof  
I will sing to you  
just a lonely chimney sweep  
doing what I do  
Mary is my friend  
an angel possibly  
helps me to forget myself  
so that's why I

believe in Mary Poppins  
we just had the most magical time  
she don't care that I am crazy  
and I know that she'll never be mine  
oh I need you Mary Poppins  
like the world needs a way oh  
maybe Mary Poppins  
we'll get there someday

I believe in Mary Poppins  
we just had the most magical time  
she don't care that I am crazy  
and I know that you'll never be mine  
oh I need you Mary Poppins  
like the world needs a way oh  
maybe Mary Poppins  
we'll get there someday

"Oh that's beautiful Noah." Rachel's eyes were heavy and dark lured into a trance by Noah's voice.

"You think so?" Puck was a little nervous cause it was Rachel but on a tour bus playing around with his music it wasn't like he could keep it a secret. His father and friends had heard his various songs many times. A few of the Clark brothers had helped out and liked it as well.

"I got a few more I'm working on but Mary's mostly finished."

"It was lovely Noah. I loved it." She reached one hand to him and he wrapped his strong fingers around her tiny hand and bought it to his lips. He kissed her fingertips while staring into her eyes and together they leaned in. Their lips had just barely brushed when a knock on the doorframe pulled them apart. They looked up to see a grinning Nathan.

"So this is the infamous Rachel."

Puck's Dad swaggered in with a cock blocking smirk to his glaring son. "Heard a lot about you little lady. When you gonna make an honest man out of this rabble rousing son of mine?" He looked down at Rachel and taking her other hand kissed the back of it with an exaggerated bow. He chuckled at his son's low growl.

Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes before looking back at Puck then up at Nathan then back at Puck.

Puck finally chuckled and squeezed her fingers bringing her attention back to him one more time. "Just wait till you see Zeyde."

"Speaking of whom they sent me in here to invite Rachel to dinner."

"Oh of course. Your Bubbe was so kind when I barged in here looking for Noah. I really must thank her." Rachel hopped up and smoothed out her dark blue sweater with the cocker spaniel on it and her short blue skirt. She checked her red stockings for wrinkles and then looked at Puck expectantly until he chuckled and put away his guitar before offering her his arm. Nathan sniggered into his fist and led the two teenagers to the kitchen.

 **Later that night, in front of Rachel's house**

"It's crazy how well you and my family get along." Puck stated as he walked Rachel up to her door.

"We all have a deep seated appreciation for music. That common interest makes it easy for us to get along."

"That and we're all Jewish. It's natural." Puck grinned shamelessly at her.

"No-ah!" She laughed and pushed ineffectively at him.

He smiled at her and caught her tiny hands in his own. He studied the small round fingernails as he spoke. "So I'll show up around eight Saturday morning and then you'll drive us to Mansfield?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Rachel replied tracing her own fingertips over his scarred fingertips.

Puck reached a hand out and cupped Rachel's cheek. Her startled eyes looked up into his dark gaze and she licked her lips involuntarily. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She knew they shouldn't too. "W-Well I better get inside now."

"Yeah you better." Again with the panty dropping smirk. He knew she was running.

"Y-yeah. See you Saturday." Rachel opened her front door and finally tugged her hands free. They immediately felt cold.

"Good night Rachel."

"Good night Noah."


	7. November 20, 2010

**Saturday, November 20** **th** **, Mansfield, Ohio, Shelby Cochran's House**

"Ready?"

Puck took a deep breath. "Yeah." He slid his guitar out of the back of Rachel's car. He nervously run his hand over his Mohawk wondering for the hundredth time if he should have shaved it off before seeing his daughter for the first time.

Rachel was already at the door knocking when Puck reached her. She turned and smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, straightening his collar and soothing his nerves. Shelby opened the door and immediately pulled Rachel into a tight hug before waving them in. Puck entered, Rachel and Shelby's voices fading as he took in the house his child lived in.

The foyer was hard wood though he saw carpet further in. It was immediately obvious that a baby lived there. There was a child seat and diaper bag near the door and a tiny jacket hanging on the coat rack. There was a tinkling lullaby playing further in and a much sweeter music to his ears; a gurgling laughter.

"Come on in. Beth is having tummy time right now."

"Tummy time?" Puck questioned.

"It's where she plays around on her belly for a while."

"Oh." They walked further in and Puck's heart slides up into his throat at his first sight of his baby girl. She lifts herself up on tiny arms to look at them for a moment before falling back down and shaking the rattle at a small purple bear. Puck started when he felt Rachel's tiny fingers unbuttoning the pressed collar shirt he'd worn. He frowned slightly at her when she slid it off his shoulders but Rachel just smiled and laid it aside before tugging him down to lay beside Beth.

"Hi Beth. It's sissy Rach. Say Rachel, Beth, say Rachel." Rachel gently teased the baby's nose.

"Aa, Aa, Aa!" Beth happily gurgled. The R sound escaped her still.

"And Daddy. Can you say Da-de?"

Beth looked questioning into the face of her father, this new person, a male, that had lain down beside her. Then she smiled and said, "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da."

Just like that the tiny baby had completely captured her father's heart. Rachel got up and went to speak with her mom but Puck barely even noticed; his entire world was centered on a giggling baby girl.

Rachel and Shelby walked back in to see Noah on his back rocking the little baby girl on his chest back and forth as she giggled happily beating her tiny fists on her daddy's chest in joy as they played rocking horse. Rachel sighed, she'd never seen Noah look so happy or smile so big. Shelby smiled and decided that yes Noah could have unrestricted access to the baby if he'd like which seemed very likely. Meanwhile though, "Oh I have to get a picture."

Shelby ran for her camera while Rachel reached for her phone as well. "Baby's first time playing with Daddy."

"I know it's just so precious."

Puck chuckled and returned to the game with his daughter. His daughter! He placed one big hand on his daughter's back almost completely covering the soft expanse. The little girl placed both hands on her daddy's face and cooed.

Once the women were done; Shelby reached out to Puck's guitar still leaning against the sofa, "Were you intending to play something for us?" Puck looked up and nodded. Rachel reached down to pick Beth up and let Puck roll to his feet.

He picked up the guitar and checked the tuning before sitting next to Rachel and Beth on the couch. He remembered the last time he saw his baby girl. The last time he thought he'd ever see her.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.

Gonna tell you much I love you

though you think you already know.

I remember I thought you looked like an

angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.

You've had me wrapped around your

finger since the day you were born.

Beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the

road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my

little girl.

When you get in trouble that crooked

little smile will melt my heart of stone.

Now I look at you and I can't believe

how much you've grown. I whisper I

love you, so soft and low. You look

at me and seem to say Daddy love you

more.

Beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the

road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my

little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me

for your hand. But I won't say 'yes' unless

I know, he's the half that makes you whole,

he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's

man. I know he'll say that he's in love.

But between you and me. He won't

be good enough!"

Beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the

road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my

little girl."

As the last note died he finally lifted his eyes from Beth who was enthralled with her daddy's voice to Rachel who had these huge brown eyes trained on him filled with tears.

"Wow." Shelby breathed and Puck turned to see her looking so similar to Rachel it was scary. Her eyes too were filled with tears but she quickly dashed them away. "That was really good Noah."

"He writes his own songs too." Rachel piped up.

"Oh really." Shelby looked at him in surprise. "That's very impressive and believe me I am not easily impressed."

Puck grinned and sat his guitar aside to hold the baby against his chest she sighed softly against his shoulder wrapping chubby arms around his neck and shoulder. He rocked her softly as the conversation turned to music. They talked until Beth fell asleep against Puck's chest and after tucking the little girl in they talked for another hour making plans for Thanksgiving next week which will be held at Rachel's house as it's the largest.

"Well Puck I think we can safely say that you're welcome to come see Beth at any time. You're still young but you're going to be a great father. Though I do hope you and Rachel will wait a few years before you give me any grandchildren." Shelby said as she walked them to the door observing Rachel smoothing Puck's shirt and straightening his collar as he stared down at the petite brunette in quiet adoration. They both looked up in surprise.

"Mom! Noah and I aren't…" She looked up into Puck's warm hazel eyes and trailed off almost sadly, "..together."

"Really?" Shelby her eyes calculating, murmured, her voice pitched quiet enough that you'd think she didn't mean them to hear but just high enough that they did. "Could have fooled me. Well it's only a matter of time." Then in a louder tone "Well you guys have a safe trip home. Call me when you reach your father's Rachel." She backed away and closed the door and immediately darted to a window to see what happened next.

Puck smirked and shouldering his guitar offered his arm to Rachel. "Shall we?"

Rachel blushed and took his arm letting him lead her to her car and helping her in.


	8. November 25, 2010

**Thursday, November 25** **th** **, Thanksgiving Day, Rachel's house**

"Shelby! Welcome! Come on in. Let me get that." Leroy was happy to escort the lady into his home. Only months ago he'd wished he'd never seen her face again but now she was as much a member of the family as ever. They walked farther into the house and Leroy left to continue puttering in the kitchen.

"Thank you. Sorry we're late. We were just about to head out the door when she needed a diaper change." Shelby said to the tall man standing near the foyer.

"Oh I remember those days." Nathan chuckled.

"You mean yesterday Noah?" Shelby laughed.

"Nathan."

Shelby looked at him strangely. Wait he looked… "Nathan?"

"Nathan Puckerman. I'm Noah's father."

"Oh." Shelby's mouth formed that natural 'o' that Rachel's did when she was surprised.

"'S that my granddaughter?" Nathan smiled. He remembered the fun he and his own Tate used to have messing with people, still did sometimes. Now he got to do that with Noah.

Shelby nodded and unbuckled the curly haired baby from her car seat. Nathan carefully slipped his big hands under the baby and cradled her delicately to his chest. The sight of the big man so carefully handling the eight month old made Shelby internally sigh. Despite the near identical looks there was something different in the sight of Nathan holding a baby than there was in Puck. Now that she looking the differences in the two were obvious. Nathan was taller, broader; a full grown man compared to his still teenaged son. It was that difference that caused in Shelby a reaction to Nathan very like Rachel's to Noah. Outwardly she giggled, "She isn't going to break you know? She's eight months old. She can nearly stand on her own."

"I can't help it. She's so little." Nathan smiled at the lovely woman. If this was what Rachel was growing into then Noah was a lucky boy.

"Your son was the exact same way. Still is with her in fact." Shelby smiled up at the handsome with very similar thoughts in her head.

 **Later that day, After dinner**

Hiram and Amos were talking about gun shelving in one part of the living room while Leroy and Naomi discussed cooking experiments in another. Every now and then Leroy would delve into chemical reactions but the cool stare of the old woman would quickly cow him and bring his words back into conversational terms. Nathan and Shelby were talking about the organizational parts of music tours and show choirs with some not so subtle flirting going on between them. Rachel sat in the floor, her back against her mother's knees one hand tangled in Puck's Mohawk the other playing peek-a-boo with her little sister. Puck was laying with his head in her lap and Beth sitting up on his chest held in place by one of her father's hands. Beth clapped and shrieked in delight.

Rachel wished she could freeze this moment and save it in her heart forever. As Puck looked up at her and smiled she smiled back and let her fingers feather gently along his jaw. Holding Beth securely to his chest Puck half sat up and caught her smiling lips sending zings and zips of electric heat through her body. He settled back in her lap and smiled up at her stunned face. She took a deep breath and licked her lips before playfully glaring at him. He chuckled and Beth shrieked at how his chest bounced with the laugh and he started flexing his chest muscles as the baby happily rode. Rachel laid her hand against the tensing muscles and slyly tickled Beth's feet. The baby laughed but then got a curious expression on her face right before Puck felt the warmth spread in her diaper.

"Well feels like someone needs a diaper change." Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed her palm before rolling to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Gonna need some help Noah?" Nathan chuckled.

"Nah I intend to steal kisses from both of Shelby's daughters." He smiled at them cheekily before pulling Rachel after him to the guest room where Beth's diaper bag was.

"Noah you can't keep doing this. I have a boyfriend." Rachel protested but he wasn't dragging her out of the room rather she let herself be tucked up under his arm as they walked out.

"Like that's ever stopped me before. Exhibit Beth."

"Noah, if we ever get to that point we are having a very in-depth and detailed discussion about birth control." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Looking forward to it. I figure Beth will be ready to be a sister slash aunt when she's around 10 or so."

Rachel paused and Puck gently nudged her forward again. "Noah did you sneak a look at my ten year plan?"

"No I paid attention when we dated last year." The words 'unlike Finn' hung in the air between them.

He laid the baby out on the blanket Rachel spread out and slowly and carefully changed Beth's diaper while she kicked her feet happily. After he was done he let her kick around happily and try to roll over while he pulled Rachel to him. He tilted her contemplating face up and kissed her deeply. She seemed dazed after their lips parted and he tucked her head under his chin and watched his daughter try to catch her toes and bring them to her mouth.


	9. Outline for the rest of the season

Apologies after writing the below outline I suddenly lost any remaining inspiration for this story. I thought I'd finish it one day but it's been 5 years now. Anyone wants to adopt it and write the rest please PM me.

NOTES

Naomi, b 1957 Amos, b 1950 vietnam vet, Nathan b 1975

Nathan Puckerman is working as a guitar tech on the Carrie Underwood fall 2010 tour with Billy Currington and Sons of Sylvia

September 25 Portland, OR Rose Garden  
September 27 San Jose, CA HP Pavilion at San Jose  
September 28 Stockton, CA Stockton Arena  
September 29 Bakersfield, CA Rabobank Arena **(Puck's wreck)**  
October 1 San Diego, CA San Diego Sports Arena  
October 2 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl  
October 3 Glendale, AZ Arena  
October 6 Houston, TX Toyota Center  
October 7 San Antonio, TX AT&T Center  
October 9 Dallas, TX American Airlines Center  
October 10 Tulsa, OK BOK Center  
October 12 N. Little Rock, AR Verizon Arena  
October 13 Nashville, TN Bridgestone Arena  
October 15 Moline, IL i Wireless Center **(Rachel's first call)**  
October 16 Kansas City, MO Sprint Center  
October 17 Omaha, NE Qwest Center  
October 19 Wichita, KS INTRUST Bank Arena  
October 20 Oklahoma City, OK Ford Center  
October 22 Memphis, TN FedExForum  
October 23 Mobile, AL Mobile Civic Center  
October 25 Tampa, FL St. Pete Times Forum  
October 26 Jacksonville, FL Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena  
October 27 Duluth, GA Arena at Gwinnett Center  
October 29 Greensboro, NC Greensboro Coliseum  
October 30 Charlotte, NC Time Warner Cable Arena  
November 1 Cleveland, OH Wolstein Center  
November 3 Toronto, ON Air Canada Centre  
November 5 Long Island, NY Nassau Coliseum  
November 6 Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Arena  
November 12 Roanoke, VA Roanoke Civic Center **(Puck's homework call** , **Puck is upset that Finn is a bad boyfriend and is ashamed to be seen with Rachel.** **Rachel talks to Puck about Finn's lying, both about Puck and Santana, he encourages their break up)**  
November 13 University Park, PA Bryce Jordan Center  
November 15 Newark, NJ Prudential Center  
November 16 Baltimore, MD 1st Mariner Arena

 **Nov 17** **(comes home for Thanksgiving, Rachel checks his homework, Pucks plays her some songs he's written and gets to see Beth and Shelby before leaving again, he doesn't go to the school or talk to anyone else, and kisses her a very good goodbye, Nathan proves he's Puck's father by flirting with Rachel and Shelby with much more success in the latter, Shelby teases Rachel about Puck's kisses on the way home then does the mother thing where she helps her decide between the two boys, it's obvious that Shelby thinks Puck is better for Rachel and part of that is because of Nathan)**  
November 29 Auburn Hills, MI The Palace of Auburn Hills **(Rachel talks to Noah about Kurt and he wishes to be there to protect the pipsweak She neglects to talk to Finn assuming that of course he'll take up for his soon to be brother but later finds out that he was nowhere to be found he later confesses his fear about getting hurt. Rachel is disappointed in him that being a mediocre quarterback means more that being a good brother or friend.)**  
December 1 St. Louis, MO Chaifetz Arena **(Karofsky confrontation)**  
December 2 Evansville, IN Roberts Stadium **(Start Chanukkah)**

 **Dec 3 (Puck comes home and goes to Karofsky's house to have a private chat with him… returns the wedding topper to Kurt and asks him to give the big guy a break but to tell Rachel if he continues to mess with him)**  
December 4 Des Moines, IA Wells Fargo Arena **(Kurt wonders if Puck's visit was a dream but sees the wedding topper and like Rachel questions Finn about Puck only to get the same reply he gives Rachel (he's in juvie and fine) Kurt stares at the wedding topper in confusion)**  
December 5 Sioux Falls, SD Sioux Falls Arena **(Rachel goes to the reception to perform then promptly leaves before Kurt can question her on Puck's appearance.)**  
December 7 Rapid City, SD Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Ice Arena **(Kurt takes heart from the Puckerman ghost and decides to stay at McKinley, Karofsky still stares at him but avoids him moving uneasy with Puck's bruises a constant reminder, trying to recruit new members, Finn flirts with other girls to make Rachel jealous but she is curiously distracted and puts him off because she has to run home for Chanukkah)**  
December 8 Casper, WY Casper Events Center **(Puck gets Rachel alone for a longer than normal kiss Rachel feels guilty and vows to confess and break up with Finn it's obviously that her feelings truly lay with Noah too bad he leaves Dec 9** **th** **)**  
December 10* Bismarck, ND Bismarck Civic Center **(Finn and Rachel break up when she tells him she spent Chanukkah with the Puckermans(including Puck and Nathan although Puck is going to finish out the tour as a roadie and Nathan got time off for offering to get the tour buses home to Nashville from Canada after the tour is over)(and Shelby and her dads), he misunderstands thinking she's cheating on him (since she was firmly unavailable during this time preferring to concentrate on her new extended family and yes light kisses with Puck did occur during this time which she admits) and runs her name through the mud at school, she confronts him about lying about knowing Puck was in juvie but he reverses it on her cheating again. Kurt complains that Finn lied to him about Puck too and questions Rachel on Puck's potential interference with Karofsky. Rachel brings to light where Puck has really been all this time. Rachel makes a comment about the boy who used to throw Kurt in a dumpster doing more against his bullies than his brother before storming out. Rachel and Kurt talk briefly before Rachel has to get off the phone to call Puck. Kurt does weasel out of her how long she's known but decides not to help the cheating Rachel rumor around school in thanks for Puck's help instead he uses his skills to put the rumors down. He remarks that this doesn't make them friends to Rachel but admits to himself that their friendship is likely inevitable. Rachel faces glares in Glee but soldiers on knowing that Puck will be home soon, and with the support system of the Puckermans, Shelby, her fathers and even her students and friends at the Arts school)**

 **Dec 11 SECTIONALS ND wins having Kurt on their side, Santana makes her no one likes Rachel comment, in the silence after this statement Sweet Caroline sings out on Rachel's phone. Puck tells her to break a leg and sensing something's wrong gets her to laugh before they go on. Rachel leaves the stage immediately after they win, finds her dads and goes home with them instead of riding the bus. ND watches the Berry's car leave with surprisingly solemn faces as Mr. Schuster asks what happened. ND realizes that they may have pushed their tiny diva too far.**  
December 12 Bozeman, MT Brick Breedan Fieldhouse  
December 14 Yakima, WA Yakima Valley SunDome  
December 15* Penticton, BC South Okanagan Events Centre **(Decorating Choir Tree, Rachel absence from the decorating. Kurt tries to get a hold of her but her phone is always busy)**  
December 16 Vancouver, BC Rogers Arena  
December 18 Edmonton, AB Rexall Place **(school's out, Puck comes home a day early for Rachel's birthday)  
** December 19 Calgary, AB Pengrowth Saddledome

 **Puck's sings My Musical Soulmate to Rachel for her birthday they officially start dating. while they're alone at her house one night, they make love for the first time. They're inseparable dividing their time between Bobeshi's and her dads houses between 7-11 shifts and her work at the arts school were she's an instructor as well as a student, and regular visits to Beth and Shelby. Nathan and Shelby start something up on the side in secret from their children. Bobeshi jokes about Puck and Rachel being married and Puck calls her wifey every chance he gets Rachel teases him with hubby.**

 **They walk back in the school arm in arm. Finn boils with jealously despite reuniting with Quinn who hates Rachel for stealing Finn's attention, Mercedes sides with Quinn Santana divides her hatred between Quinn, Rachel and Artie. Mike congratulates Puck but Tina is divided. Kurt thanks Puck for his help. Glee notices the pet names, Nathan comes by and having went to school with Schue greatly intimidates him showing that like Puck he too was a womanizing bully Puck was his Beth for lack of a better term but when he was 18 he comes by to explain he's going to take a break from the tour circuit to hang around for Noah's last school years since he now can (he's going to work in his father's carpentry shop), he's come by to offer his experience with glee since after being a stage manager for big name tours glee club should be no problem, Rachel calls him Tate and despite his roguish requests for hugs and kisses it becomes obvious that they share more of a father daughter relationship, soon perhaps for real.**

 **Rachel is much more relaxed in a happy, healthy, stable relationship. Gleeks like this Rachel better but she's has given up on their friendships and makes no more overtures to earn their friendship although through Puck she does become somewhat okay with Mike, Matt, Sam, and after a talk with him prompted by Puck Karofsky who she introduces to her dads and through them a counselor. Azimio thanks Rachel for her help. Azimio has known and been impatiently waiting for Karofsky to come out to him. Outside of school Azimio and Karofsky are civil; in school they ignore Mike, Matt, Sam, Puck, Rachel, and Kurt but continue their torment of the other gleeks. Azimio is not gay but has been worried about Karofsky for a while now so much so that he sought help from a gay hotline. After the football game Karofsky joins Glee with Azimio's support.**

 **At National's Schue encourages Finn to court Rachel away from Puck wishing he'd done the same with Emma from Carl. Finn finds it very hard though as Rachel never seems to be out of arms length of either Puckerman or the other jocks. Finally he formulates a plan to kiss her on stage he manages it but Rachel quickly dances away and Mike and Matt manage to keep Puck from destroying Finn until they're backstage where Puck slams his fist into Finn's face once before kissing Rachel fiercely and dragging her away. Rachel worries that Puck will think it's her fault but given that she's been radiating happiness while she's with him he knows better Shelby and Nathan stop their rush away to give them money they ask that they check in but say they don't wanna see them till they have to leave and direct them to a hostel. Puck and Rachel go enjoy New York while Finn faces two angry parents and then the Glee club who want to blame Rachel but Jesse and Kurt make it clear that Finn has cost them the competition.**

 **They place 8** **th** **at Nationals due to Nathan's organization and the original songs though Schue disapproves his high handedness in getting the kids to practice and work. He's having trouble getting past his old fear of Nathan at the end of the school year he does stand up to the older Puckerman who smirks and comments that it was about time he grew some balls, puts him in a headlock and knuckles his head like he sometimes does the Glee boys in a playful rough affection kind of way before walking out saying that he'd see him next year.**

 **Meanwhile Shelby, a private music tutor in Mansfield, begins thinking about moving to Lima to be closer to all the people she cares about and puts in to be the music teacher and choir director at McKinley next year. Sue sees this 4 time consecutive National winning choir director's resume and smiles her shark smile thinking she wouldn't mind sharing the school with someone as worthy and ruthless as herself and decides to use her skills to make sure this happens**


End file.
